Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The field of endeavor to which my invention pertains is real estate subdivision and development, with references to appropriate residential, office, commercial and industrial construction techniques.
I hired a patent search company to investigate prior art and they concluded that the following U.S. patents were most relevant to my disclosure:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,363 discloses a township, city and regional land arrangement with housing and commercial buildings having a plurality of circular roadways.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,711 discloses a building construction system which is arranged in four 90 degree quadrants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,313 discloses a building arrangement and method for view site; said arrangement maximizes the number of houses with a line of site to a view.
None of the foregoing patents, however, remotely approximate the combination of development circles, surrounded by traffic circles, all connected together by a pattern of one-way streets, that is the subject matter of this application.
At the present time most residential subdivisions today are linear, consisting of rectangular blocks of narrow rectangular lots;
That force the adjacent homes to be parallel and jammed close together with minimal side yards;
That provide very little, usually just one, front street guest parking space and that force the home""s garage doors to face directly on to the front street;
That require the developer to install large storm drains ultimately discharging into rivers or bays and that sometimes require the developer to install perpendicular bumps to limit vehicular speeds because the two-way streets are wide, long and straight.
Similar problems exist in office, commercial and industrial subdivisions.
CIRCULAR SUBDIVISIONS(copyright) residential subdivisions eliminate virtually all of the problems described above with respect to linear subdivisions. In a CIRCULAR SUBDIVISIONS(copyright) single-family detached home residential subdivision:
There are only four homes on each development circle and each home faces 90 degrees away from the home on either side of it. Even for a minimal 5,000 square foot lot the street frontage is over 125 feet. There is room for four front street guest parking spaces and the garage doors are on the side, not the front, of the home.
The streets are one-way only, which helps to reduce the developer""s costs of land, grading, paving and draining for the streets; and
The streets are all circular, which automatically limits the speeds of cars and trucks and would reduce deadly automobile accidents by about 90 percent according to a recent report published in the April 2001 issue of the American Journal of Public Health.
Similar advantages apply to office, commercial and industrial subdivisions, as explained later in this Specification.